Nigh Love
by sweetLies
Summary: Kairi is finally Roxas's girlfriend, but his friends are wary of her. Why can't they see that the one to be wary of is Kairi's brother? Akuroku. Roxas/Kairi.


Title: Nigh Love

Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own the characters' names.

Warning: m/m

Summary: Kairi is finally Roxas's girlfriend, but his friends are wary of her. Why can't they see that the one to be wary of is Kairi's brother? Akuroku. Roxas/Kairi.

Notes: I can't promise I'll finish this story. I even thought this could be a one-shot if I wrote like several more thousands of words. But I'm impatient…and some other stuff. The first part is sort of random. The last part is random. I think I have something going on, but I have a small feeling that I'll blow this whole story up. A very small feeling.

June 26, 2012: I don't remember exactly where I was going with this story but rereading what I wrote, I started editing the chapter...to find it hard to stop. I MUST FINISH WHAT I STARTED!...The only time I seem to be able to finish writing stories is when I have to for school. *shakes my head*

NOTE: Chapter 1 is still being revised.

Chapter One: My Girlfriend's Brother

**Roxas' POV**

I'll be a senior next year.

I'm worried.

I'm excited.

I'm dreading it.

I really don't want to care but I'm one of the teenagers who worry about their future until they know what they want to do in ten years. There's all these quizzes online to match you to a major or a career but they really don't work. I end up answering millions of questions to get a result that leaves me more confused than before I started the damn thing.

But enough said about the future. My life right now is _more_ than great.

I have a girlfriend-my first. Her name's Kairi and I've had a crush on her since the end of my sophomore year.

Kairi one of the most popular girl at Twilight High School. One look at her and you won't have to wonder why. She has that curvy, slim body that will turn most guys on, captivating fiery red hair that complements her delicate face, and most importantly the most mesmerizing, soothing aqua eyes that I can just get lost in for hours.

I've always heard about Kairi at high school, but it was only until the second semester of my sophomore year that I actually saw her. I recognized her and her red hair, but I never actually looked at her until we were partnered up together by our physics honors professor, Mr. Xigbar.

That was when I found out that Kairi was actual extremely pretty and surprisingly chill and funny. Since then, I've been feeling lovelorn.

At first, Namine laughed at my "sudden crush" but now she only gives me old, worried looks when I mention my girlfriend. She has been warning me to be careful hanging with the popular crowd. She doesn't have to tell me. Namine might as well be my twin because I _know_ she doesn't like Kairi. I just don't know why.

It was two months ago that Kairi confessed to me. I actually thought I was dreaming at the time, and I was afraid to wake up before getting to hold her in my arms or kissing her!

But this, the romance between Kairi and I, is real.

Almost noon, I'm on my way to up with my girlfriend at the café store.

Arriving there just before twelve, I see her sitting in the back.

"Hello, Roxas," Kairi says when I take a seat across from her.

"Hey," I smile.

"Let's go to my house today." The sense of dread settles in my stomach.

"I'm not sure if I want to go…"

"Don't be afraid of my brother."

"He almost ran me over with his car the last time I went!"

"Please?" she asks, looking at me with her puppy eyes. It's too late for me to look away. I see the puppy eyes and can't refuse my girlfriend. I don't think I can ever, even without seeing those emerald eyes of hers pleading.

"Is he going to be home?" I asked a few yards from her house.

"He'll be around, in his room, like always, playing his guitar," she says noncommittally.

"Oh." I expected him to be holed in his room like usual but it didn't hurt to hope he actually had friends and was hanging out with them _out_side.

Kairi's front yard is as I remember from my last visit. The front lawn is as short, tidy and green. Axel will probably also be the same as he was my last visit: a rude bastard.

When we enter the kitchen room, his vibrant red hair screams its attention. My eyes trail up and down of the boy's body as a precaution. He's reading his book, his black framed glasses low on his nose.

My heart beats a faster when vibrant green eyes fills my vision, intensely glaring a hole to the back of my head. Everything about Axel is vibrant-vibrantly _disturbing _from teardrop tattoo to his graphic tee of some random cartoon character handling chakrams. I groan and look away.

A hand caresses my elbow.

"Wait for me in my room?" my girlfriend asks.

Giving a stiff nod, I head upstairs, remembering Kairi's room in the right end. Entering, my breathing slows down to a normal rate. The pink in front of me and the alluring feminine smell are a contrast to the boy downstairs. Looking around her room for the second time, I take in the brown walls with posters, photos, and sticky notes that are mainly shades of red.r.

Smiling at the photos of Kairi with the cool crowd at Twilight, I take a seat on the edge of her bed, the brown duvet folded neatly by the wall.

**Third Person POV**

"Don't scare him off today," Kairi reprimands her brother, arms crossed over her chest.

Axel squirms under the intensity of her blue crystal eyes. His own emerald eyes do not look up from the book he is "reading."

"I mean it." Kairi sighs. "Roxas is going to get suspicious if I keep asking him to come over here."

"I don't want you to do this," Axel mutters.

Kairi rolls her eyes. _When will he decide?_, she wonders, walking away from her fraternal twin and to her room. There, her boyfriend gives her a questioningly look. Roxas' eyes are wide and so innocent-looking; Kairi does not want to continue scheming but she knows the results will be worth it in the end.

Heading over to the boy, the red-haired girl presses her soft, creamy pink lips softly against the other's small chapped lips.

Roxas wraps an arm around Kairi's delicate back but is soon pushed aside gently. He watches Kairi move across the room to her swivel chair, spinning in a full circle before facing Roxas once again.

"Get me my salad in the kitchen?" she asks, leaning back with her hands clasped together on her lap.

**Roxas' POV**

Kairi can be random at times but I consider it part of her charm. When she's sitting on her chair seemingly radiating off light like what I think angels would, I don't care to wonder why.

I head downstairs, mind set on the salad.

Axel is still in the kitchen, reading his book. But who cares about him. I direct my eyes to the refrigerator to Axel's right side.

Taking a deep breath, I pass the red-haired boy. I frown as I took in the contents inside the fridge.

_Where's the salad?_

I look around the kitchen. The tables and counters are all clear of the dish. I pause and open the freezer. _Not there_.

Taking a deep breath, I turn to face Axel. It's completely stupid to be afraid of your girlfriend's twin brother.

I'm overreacting about Axel. He's not exactly the friendliest person in the world, but neither was he the most intimidating. Although he stands over half a foot taller than me, Axel looks (and probably is) anorexia. I doubt he could beat me in a fight.

There's something strange about Axel. He's also part of Twilight High's popular crowd. I thought it was because he's Kairi's twin but after I began dating Kairi, I started to open my ears to the rumors in school. Apparently he's actually good-looking and can be quite a "gentleman" according to Namine.

Axel is just full of facades. The first time I came over here, he greeted me with a neutral smile before continuing with his brunch in the kitchen.

The second time, though, was horrible.

Kairi invited me to her house but then immediately left me alone with her brother to get something at a store. I still remember Axel was busy munching on something inside a bowl whiled gazing directly at the black screen of the television. Hoping to break the awkward silence between us, I attempted a conversation. Which Axel did not want a part of. He kept his gaze on the TV as I asked him benign questions like "How was your day?"

I eventually gave up at let the silence permeate the room, but then, out of nowhere, the red-head exploded.

"Get the fuck out!" he screamed, turning his head to me. His emerald eyes were glinting dangerously. I was paralyzed for a few seconds by their intensity.

"I'll g-go," I stammered, snapping out of the weird mind zone I fell into. I headed upstairs to wait for Kairi in her room but Axel started shouting again.

"What the fuck, shorty! Did I not fucking say to get the _fuck _out?"

"What the fuck is your problem?" I wanted to yell back. Instead, I ran out of the house, not daring to look over my shoulders.

The third time, Kairi was really adamant on me going to her house, but I wouldn't change my mind.

"Why are you being such a stubborn ass?" she finally asked, frustrated.

She stormed off and left me standing alone in the mall, too shock to chase after my girlfriend. I didn't think she was one to use crude language when she didn't get her way.

I finally went to the direction Kairi left to avoid the funny looks I was getting in the mall.

After that day, we took a short break. I couldn't contact her. She ignored all my texts and calls. I even tried facebook messaging and e-mailing her.

I debated going to the record store where Kairi worked. After we began dating, Kairi let slip the place she worked part-time. She made me swore to never go there because her co-workers were pretty "strange." She didn't offer much explanation to that but since I wasn't into music, it wasn't a problem for me.

The record store was in the northern part of Twilight Town where people who dealt drugs held their "business," or that's what I hear at least. There must be a degree of truth to it if even Kairi warns me about the place.

Making up my mind, I mentally embraced for the unexpected.

I entered the rather emo-looking store with the words "Twilight Recordings" across the top of the storefront. The windows displayed showed mannequins donned with black skinny jeans, tight black tops, and the occasional jewelery made of dark-colored gems.

Fiery red hair caught my eyes passed the windows.

Then emerald cat-like eyes.

Axel was staring at me. I thought about turning away and running but the thought that Kairi might be seriously hurt stopped me. Anyway, the red-haired boy wasn't shouting at me like the last time we met. He was just just staring at me, almost looking passed my eyes; it was quite disturbing. was staring at me blankly.

Making up my mind, I looked both ways-noting that the pedestrians were minding their business-before pushing the door and stepping into the store. A waft of some cherry-like scent with a tint of lemon caught me by surprise as I paused in my steps before continuing in my determined gait.

My heart thumped fast as I neared the counter where Axel was leaning forward, his elbow propped on top of the green-tinted glass surface to bolster his chin on his hand. His eyes never left my face since I entered Twilight Recordings.

When I came to a stop in the immediate front of the counter, Axel blinked, his eyes losing the glossy look I didn't notice from afar. I was afraid he would start roaring at me like a lion. My mind soon formed an image of a lion stretched across the floor; its long red manes and fur flowing in the direction of the wind with its emerald eyes glinting dangerously as it stood in position ready to pounce on its prey. I bit on my inner cheek to prevent any sounds of laughter from passing my lips.

Swallowing it down, I asked him. "Where's Kairi?"

Axel leaned away from the counter, showing the entirety of his black and purple he wore as a uniform. The difference in height between us became more pronounced.

To conceal any signs of intimidation, I pushed back my shoulders and stood taller.

He pointed to the room in the back, and I automatically replied, "Thank you."

He gave me a funny look as if I was a creature from a different planet. I shrugged it off. Everything about Axel was strange. _This wasn't anything out of the norm._

Stepping away from the counter, I approached the open room and peeked through. Kairi was going through the records in a blue basket.

I gave a cough and watched her turn around. Her lips quirked upward when she saw me.

"Roxas!"

I smiled, relieved that she wasn't mad at me anymore.

"I've missed you," Kairi said.

"I tried calling your phone...and e-mailing you! I was afraid something might have happened to you." I took a deep breath. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"You should have just come to my house to check on me, silly!" Kairi giggled. "My phone has been acting up for a while...but I'm going to get it fixed soon when I'm no longer busy." She wrapped her arms around me. "And here I was thinking you were mad at me for yelling at you the last time." She looked up from the embrace. "I'm sorry about being so insistent. I just really wanted you and my brother to get along."

"I...understand. I'll try to get along with him from now on. I promise."

Kairi smile got even bigger.

"Great! We can all eat dinner together tonight!"

I tried to hold my smile and stop the twitching from both corners.

"O-kay," I said, weakly

* * *

a/n: I made a lot of revisions to this story. I will try my best to complete it. :( As some of you might see, I made this chapter shorter. I don't remember where I was going with this story. That might be a good thing...because I have a better idea for this story! .ho.


End file.
